onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Neowitch/Villainous Working Girls
Again with the "Oda, woman hater" talk, Neo? Well, yeah, what can I say? Haters gonna hate. Today I'm bringing you a blog covering the question: Why aren't there any decent female villains? or Why are all major female villains fated to be ugly? One Piece has a shitload of characters and a fairly big amount of females, including quite a few antagonists. However, I've been missing a major, genuinely evil and good-looking female. Now, before you jump my throat, listing a bunch of badass evil chicks, let's see what we can work with anyway: Skip this part if you want! *'Alvida' - Her only major fight against Luffy was when she was still ugly. And that whole masochi- pardon, admiring love for him is just ridiculous. I wish she retained more of her "fat personality" because the kinda relaxed way she is now she doesn't come off like a villain at all. *'Miss Valentine' - There is really not much to say about Valentine-chan. She was over-confident due to her agent status and her ability. More of a bully than a villain in my opinion, though what she did to Usopp was pretty sadistic to be fair. *'Miss Merry Christmas' - Urgh, that old penguin hag... she certainly was move evil than Miss Valentine but her appearance is just ridiculous. *'Paula' - I don't know. Actually, she's just doing her job. She even pitied Nami. But because of her appearance and abilities she comes closer to being a good villainess than any other Baroque Works chick (Robin doesn't count). Then again, during her fight she was made less beautiful for the sake of making her even less likable, which I disapprove of. *'Miss Father's Day' - Why do I even bother to mention her? >_> I guess she was indeed genuinely evil. Unfortunately, she was genuinely lame, too. Skipping Miss Monday and Robin due to them allying themselves with the protagonists and Miss Goldenweek because she's simply not evil. *'Hina' - Hina is similar to Paula. She isn't evil per se. She's just badass cool, doing her fucking job as a Marine. Duh, she arrested Bon-chan and fought against the pirates on Marine Ford. How else is she supposed to make a living? *'Bellamy's chicks & Porche' - Arrogance is evil. Ahahaha. Aww, it's sad how pathetic that whole lot was... (But cheerleaders, they are definitely evil!) *'Kalifa' - Uff, well, I admit I didn't read or watch Kalifa's fight. But again we have a female who is basically just doing what she's paid for. *'Shalulia' - I want her to become a major villain in the same way Spandam was. She'd be perfect! It's a shame someone so nasty doesn't get a real villain role... *'Hancock' - While she was the main antagonist of Amazon Lily Arc, Pedocock turned into an ally later so she doesn't really qualify. Plus, her only displays of cruelty were a) motivated by a general hatred for men rather than being directed at the protagonist specifically or b) meant to be a gag. And most importantly, she had no fight before turning into an ally. *'Sadi-chan' - *twitch* Just why can't I take this woman seriously? She's a sadist alright but... eh, she's just so hilariously over-the-top. Maybe because of the explicit sadomasochism ref, idk. *'Catarina Devon' - Not much to say. She's one of Teach's crew and she's ugly. *'Fake Nami & Robin' - I'm buying that at least Fake Nami is genuinely evil but also equally pathetic. *'Big Mam' - Ah, a really evil woman. From what we know of her she's a tyrant but I wish she was as hot as Sanji imagined her. xD Read on here: And that's pretty much it. Now, as you see most female villains are either just trying to bring bread on the table or they are too pathetic to be even considered villains. And the rest is... well... ugly. The only explanation I have for this is that it'd make the protagonist, namely Luffy, look bad if he beat a pretty woman. >_> Oh, Oda, you're such a pussy... Last but not least, tell me what you think and who's your favorite among the oh-so-evil females in terms of both evilness and looks. Category:Blog posts